Feliz Navidad Lovino!
by Angleterre97
Summary: "You got me one? That's great, I got one for you too!" Antonio and Lovino are roommates in college and spend some holiday time together as best buds. *First Spamano*


"You're late, stupid _bastardo_."

Antonio only shrugged as he shut the door behind him using his hips, seeing as his hands were full with bags, which he then set on the kitchen counter of the small apartment. Lovino tried his hardest not to look interested in what was inside the grocery bags, since his roommate had not mentioned going shopping when he had gone out. The Spaniard caught this though and smiled.

"Expecting a present Lovi?" He asked with amusement, smiling even brighter when the Italian blushed and sputtered a bitter, "Hardly," His way.

"Why would I want a present from you? Idiot." Even so, he peaked his head over the edge of the brown paper bag. "...Cookies, really?"

"And wine~" Antonio added cheerfully. "It's the holidays, so I thought we would celebrate since you're leaving for home tomorrow."

Lovino groaned. His family. How he soooo enjoyed spending a whole week with his Grandfather and little brother. What's worse, his _fratello_ Feli was going to bringing his potato bastard of a boyfriend with him and his _own_ obnoxious white haired brother would probably be there too. They would all get drunk, and when they're drunk they would just be even stupider than they usually were. All smiles and happy carols and festive freaking cheer...

"Urgh. I just hate Christmas time so much!" The younger slammed his fist on the counter with a bang before storming off into his bedroom, leaving Antonio alarmed and confused.

"W-wait! Lovi! What did I say?" When no response came, he sighed.

"I even had the baker make the cookies look like tomatoes..."

/OOO/

It was around an hour later that Lovino emerged from his room. Antonio, still confused but use to such outburst, had let him be. In the spare time he had prepared dinner and was just getting out a couple of wine glasses when he heard his roommate come back out into the living space.

"Ah, _amigo_! Perfect timing!" He beamed as the other set down at the island between the kitchen and living room and scowled at the meal set before him.

"You don't like it?" The Spaniard asked, bu Lovino just stabbed his fork into the mound of pasta without responding. "I put extra tomato sauce on for you, you know."

He could already tell that. "Yeah I know stupid."And then, mumbled much quieter, "Thanks..."

Antonio knew that if he showed that he had actually heard the younger man's response it would probably set him off again, so he just sat down at his own plate, handing a glass of red wine to his companion. They ate in silence for a while until Antonio could take it no longer.

"So...what did you get your brother for Christmas this year?"

"I got him a a gift card to some restaurant." Lovino answered nonchalantly as he stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth.

"That's all? Isn't that what you got him last year as well?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"You think it's a dumb gift don't you?"

"No no, I never said tha-"

"Well who are you to judge?"

"I'm not judgi-"

"He liked it last year."

"Yes, I know bu-"

"And he used it on that stupid German boyfriend of his, going on a date with him."

"That was sweet of hi-"

"And he'll probably do the same thing this year."

"Yeah, probably so, but all I was saying wa-"

"Saying what? That I wont ever have someone to go on dates with?"

"What?! No no no Lovino I never said anything about yo-"

"You stupid bastard! And to think that I even got you something!"

"...You did?"

The Italian froze then, eyes wide as they bored holes into the counter top, face heating up red.

"That's fantastic! I got you something too!" With that the Spaniard leaped up and bounded off to his own room.

When he returned the plates had been cleared, and in place of where his had been was a small box. Lovino leaned against the counter, glaring daggers at the floor. Antonio sat down and smiled when the other finally turned to look at him. The Italian blushed bright pink.

"W-well? Are you gonna open it or not, stupid?"

The box was small, with only a small red bow on top. The Spaniard picked it up and gave it a once-over before removing the top and moving the tissue paper aside to reveal the gift. It wasn't anything fancy, almost insignificant. But not to Antonio. He pulled out the necklace, beads linked together with a small cross at the end. Almost like a Rosary.

"I...I tried to find one like the one you stupidly lost when we went to Barcelona a couple months ago...but you're out of luck cause that's the closest thing I could find." 

The Spaniard smiled. He had been so put out when he had lost his favorite necklace, he had worn it everyday. This new one, it was...

"Perfect Lovi, absolutely perfect! I love it! I'll wear it all the time and never take it off!"

"Sh-shut up you bastard..." Lovino mumbled, blushing red at his beaming roommate. "Isn't that a little dramatic?"

Antonio slipped the necklace over his head and smiled before remembering the gift he had went to his room to retrieve. He reached down next to the chair he was siting on and handed a wrapped box to the Italian.

"For you~" He said cheerfully.

The younger man took the box and scowled at it for a moment before gingerly removing the bow and wrapping paper.

"...You...you...you stupid _bastardo!_" Lovino screeched as he looked down at his gift. "You fucking idiotic shit head...I love it..."

A brand new I-pod touch, one he had been drooling over for months, and a gift card to some restaurant, Italian most likely.

"Dammit! This is way better than what I got you!"

"What! What are you talking about?"

"You always have to out-do me, don't you?"

But Antonio only laughed, he knew that this was only the beginning.

"How about we have some cookies and some more wine and get that thing all set up for you, ok?"

"Fine..." Lovino grumbled, "But this still pisses me off, got it?"

"Got it."

The Spaniard stood from his chair and walked over, placing a kiss to the top of the younger man's head.

"_Feliz Navidad _Lovino~"

And among a slew of Italian curses, soon slurred by 2 bottles of wine and a box of tomato shaped cookies later the two young college students found themselves nearly passes out on the couch at three am with a fully functioning and operational electronic device.

Lovino shifted tiredly before leaning up and pecking the sleeping Spaniards cheek.

"Merry Christmas Tonio, you silly _bastardo_."

And with one final yawn he too fell peacefully asleep.

/OOO/

**Happy holidays all! This is my first time writing Spamano, what did you think? This is actually a Christmas present for my own darling Spain. She didn't want me spending money on her, so I thought I would write something instead. Reviews?**

**From: Zhe Awesome Prussia/To: The still pretty cool Spain. **

**Stay fabulous ^_^**


End file.
